Una Rosa en Venecia
by AbyEvilRegal4Ever123
Summary: One Shot. AU. Este Fic Participa en el Reto "Vacaciones Perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time


**Una Rosa en Venecia**

La serie Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen solo son mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

 _Este Fic Participa en el Reto "Vacaciones Perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time_

* * *

El día del cumpleaños N°21 de Regina Mills, sus padres Henry y Cora Mills querían que este fuera un cumpleaños especial, así que decidieron regalarle a su hija un viaje a Venecia, sabían que su sueño era conocer esa ciudad de Italia, su Hermana mayor Zelena la acompañaría.

Además después de que Regina tuviera un periodo triste tras la muerte de su novio Daniel en un accidente automovilístico, consideraron que le vendrían bien unas vacaciones y que mejor lugar que Venecia?

 **Narra Regina:**

El vuelo seria largo, pero viajaríamos en primera clase así que eso ayudaría un poco, reviso sus anotaciones había deseado tanto este viaje que había hecho una lista de lugares que visitar, cosas por hacer. El vuelo era tranquilo charlaban con Zelena y reían, Zelena estaba algo cansada así que durmió parte del vuelo y Regina escuchaba música y después decidió leer un poco, claro no viajaría sin llevar sus libros favoritos.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad ya era hora de noche, y como estaba un poco agotada decidió descansar y aunque Zelena había dormido un poco en el vuelo también estuvo de acuerdo en que la diversión como ella decía comenzara mañana, al día siguiente comenzarían a recorrer la ciudad.

Llevaban ya 5 días en Venecia, habían hecho algunas de las cosas que tenía en su lista, comieron en un restaurante de autentica comida de Venecia y a veces ella daba pequeñas caminatas sin rumbo fijo le gustaba eso, descubrir nuevos lugares, a veces ella y Zelena salían juntas a pasear y a veces salían solas, ya que Zelena le encantaba visitar bares y hacer nuevos amigos, Regina era mas de cosas relajadas y tranquilas mientras caminaba vio una pequeña tienda de suvenir y decidió entrar y comprar algo para sus padres, la tienda era linda y rápidamente encontró el regalo perfecto para cada uno pago y se dirigía a la salida, pero al momento de salir alguien que estaba por entrar a la tienda tropezó con ella, era un hombre con unos lindos ojos verdes.

-Disculpe My Lady, no me fije que usted estaba a punto de salir de la tienda –dijo el

\- no se preocupe fue un accidente –dijo ella

-fue mi culpa y enserio espero acepte mis más sinceras disculpas, -le indico que salieran de la tienda- pero eso no será suficiente –expuso el- así que por favor espéreme aquí enseguida regreso –dijo antes de salir corriendo-

Regina se pregunta si era buena idea esperar o era el momento indicado de salir corriendo de ahí y alejarse de ese hombre, pero antes de que pudiera decidir algo el regreso

-Me alegro tanto de verla aquí Señorita, por un momento pensé que se iría y eso sería un pena, ahora espero acepto esto como muestra de mis disculpas – le entrego una Rosa Roja Hermosa- espero le agrade

-es Hermosa –Regina no podía creer lo que veía esa Rosa era Hermosa- Muchas Gracias y claro que acepto tus disculpas

-Gracias, ahora no la detengo más me imagino tiene muchas cosas que hacer y pues no le diré que me arrepiento de haber tropezado con usted, ya que es la Mujer más Bella que mis ojos han tenido la dicha de observar, espero que aunque sea a tropiezos nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo, por cierto no se su nombre?

-un gusto, Regina Mills

-Regina, Reina en Latín –dijo el- un nombre perfecto para usted

-así es Gracias y cuál es su nombre?

-Robín de Locksley, pero mis amigos me dicen Robín Hood

-un nombre muy lindo y no sé si el Robín Hood vaya o no con usted? Pero es algo que tal vez no descubra? Ah sido muy agradable la charla y muchas Gracias por la Rosa, pero debo irme, Hasta siempre Robín –dijo ella-

-Bella Dama, el gusto es todo mío, eh pasado una de las tardes más agradables de mi vida Gracias por ello y diré hasta Luego, tal vez nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo? –dijo el-

~después de decir adiós con sus mano Regina comenzó a caminar y Robín solo la observo, esa mujer era Hermosa y sentía una calidez cuando conversaban era mágico solo observo como rápidamente se alejaba.

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado –pensaba Regina- cuando despertó ese día sintió ese extraño presentimiento de que algo bueno pasaría.

Llego al hotel, y por suerte ya se encontraba Zelena ahí tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella y contrale lo que le había pasado pero ella se adelanto y le dijo que tenía que contrale algo enorme, así que dejo que ella hablara primero: Zelena le conto que hace unos días mientras paseaba, no encontraba una dirección así que le pidió a alguien que la orientara sobre el camino, era un hombre pelirrojo y de ojos Azules cuyo nombre era Archie y fue muy amable inclusive la acompaño al lugar donde ella se dirigía ya que él iba cerca de ahí, era un hombre tan diferente a los que ella acostumbraba salir o inclusive entablar una conversación pero había sido especial había sido tan educado y atento y desde ese día había deseado volver a verlo, hoy se había encontrado con él y habían tenido una cita había sido todo hermoso él un verdadero caballero, le encantaba ver a su hermana tan feliz de ahí ella le conto lo que le había pasado en la tarde y le comento sobre Robín, estuvieron conversando mucho tiempo hasta que decidieron ir a cenar algo y después tal vez ir a un bar .

Pasaron algunos días, ellas siempre encontraban algo divertido o interesante que hacer Regina había conocido a Archie y estaba de acuerdo con que era alguien total mente diferente a los hombres con los que suele salir su hermana pero él era esa persona tranquila y calmada que complementaba a lo que su hermana era divertida extrovertida, por ello estaba segura de que serian una increíble pareja.

Dentro de 2 días sus vacaciones finalizaban, aunque ambas estaban algo tristes por ello a la vez estaban felices de regresar a su casa, decidieron que irían a dar un paseo en Góndola era algo que debes hacer al ir a Venecia.

Caminaron hacia donde se encontraban y Zelena pago y estaban a punto de subirse cuando Regina vio ahí a la persona que jamás pensó Robín, si él se encontraba ahí

-Regina Mills te lo dije aunque sea a tropiezos nuestros caminos se cruzarían de nuevo- dijo él con una sonrisa Triunfante-

-así parece, aunque no sabía que eras un gondolero? –Dijo ella- por cierto ella es mi Hermana Zelena –

-un gusto conocer a la hermana de tan bella dama y déjeme decirle que sus padres hicieron un Increíble trabajo cuando las hicieron ya que ambas son perfectas, pero prefiero a las morenas, discúlpame linda pelirroja –dijo el- y no soy gondolero solo cubro a mi amigo Will el es dueño de esta góndola y está enfermo.

-entiendo porque te llaman Robín Hood y créeme están muy en lo correcto –dijo Regina entre Risas-

-y si así es como conquistas Robín, al parecer necesitas nuevas técnicas –dijo Zelena

-creí que sería un día aburrido, pero ustedes 2 señoritas tendrán el paseo de sus vidas, suban por favor, disfruten del paisaje –dijo el-

~el viaje fue tranquilo, Robín era bueno e inclusive canto un poco y no tenía tan mala voz, les conto algún dato sobre los diferentes lugares por los que navegaban o alguna anécdota.

El paseo termino y no fue tan malo como Regina lo había Imaginado

-Eso es Todo, espero que les haya gustado el paseo encantadoras Damas –dijo Robín-

-fue muy Bueno Gracias –dijo Zelena-

-si Robín Hood fue todo un paseo –dijo entre Risas Regina-

Ya se iban cuando Robín se acerco a Regina y le dijo que si no tenía planes para esta noche, el estaría en la plaza junto a la fuente y si gustaba podría darle un recorrido por la ciudad, ella le dijo que no le daba seguridad de estar ahí, pero haría todo lo posible

 **En la noche**

Zelena y Archie saldrían juntos y le pidieron a Regina que los acompañara ella no quería ir y arruinar el momento, pero tampoco quería que se sintieran mal así que recordó las palabras de Robín y si esa fue la excusa perfecta y aunque ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir con Robín tampoco quería ir con Zelena&Archie así que fue, ahí estaba el en el lugar que le había dicho, tenía una guitarra en manos y tocaba unos acordes pero se detuvo en cuanto la vio

-Regina, sabía que vendrías- dijo El-

-Hola Robín y enserio estabas tan seguro? –dijo ella-

-tuve el presentimiento de que así seria y a veces solo es cuestión de Confiar Regina – dijo Robín-

Y aunque en un principio Regina no quería ir, se la paso bien, Robín era un buen guía, y conoció un poco más de él, Tenia 25 años, Era de Londres pero su filosofía es que "No te quedes es un solo lugar, observa el mundo" y así lo había hecho, había estado en diferentes lugares y hace algunos meses había llegado a Venecia, también supo que termino en malos términos su ultima relación, que estaba en una banda y que podía hacer muchísimas cosas.

Ella también le conto un poco de ella, que acaba de cumplir 21 años, que desde la muerte de su novio Daniel no había tenido ninguna relación, que su sueño siempre había sido conocer Venecia, y que su hermana era su mejor amiga aunque a veces sintiera deseos de golpearla ya que no siempre estaban de acuerdo .

-ha sido una velada estupenda Regina, la verdad hace tiempo no me divertía tanto, Gracias –le dijo Robín de la manera más sincera posible-

-opino lo mismo Robín me he divertido mucho a sido una buena noche, pero es algo tarde y hay que descansar –dijo ella-

~en ese instante ambos se encontraban en una pequeña plaza, rodeada de algunas personas, había luna llena y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas era Mágico, ero como sacado de un cuento, ambos se miraban a los ojos como si no hubiera nada mas, la tensión crecía a cada instante era como si todo su ser Gritara que se besaran pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, hasta que Robín lo hizo se acerco lentamente a ella y le dio una mirada esperando su aprobación y la recibió así que la beso, lenta y tiernamente pero a la vez con pasión fue un beso inexplicable sintieron tantas emociones cuando se besaron y sus labios era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro encajaban a la perfección, la suave brisa rosaba sus rostros y tuvieron que separase por la falta de aire en los pulmones pero con el deseo en sus corazones de que ese beso Jamás hubiera finalizado.

-Discúlpame Regina, tal vez fui muy atrevido a besarte pero no te negare que ese beso a sido el Mejor de Toda mi vida –le dijo él mientras acariciaba su mejilla-

-no te disculpes, fue algo que ambos quisimos hacer y estuvo bien y también podría decir que ha sido uno de los mejores besos en mi vida – dijo ella dedicándole una cálida Sonrisa-

~se despidieron ambos sabían que era más que un simple "hasta luego" ya no se verían mas la distancia los separaría así que se dieron un último beso y un gran abrazo y aun con todo su ser gritándoles que era un sacrificio lo que ambos hacían y con todo el dolor del mundo se separaron eran mejor así, ya no se verían de nuevo, lo bueno había sido que lo habían disfrutado el poco tiempo que había durado, "Dicen que te arrepientes mas de las cosas que No hiciste que de las que realmente hiciste" se repetían ambos.

Y así Regina regreso al hotel, Zelena aun no había llegado pero no tardaría en hacerlo y ambas podrían hablar.

 **Regreso a Casa**

15 maravillosos días habían pasado las hermanas Mills en la Hermosa ciudad de Venecia pero como Todo lo bueno el viaje había llegado a su fin, estas sin duda habían sido unas excelentes vacaciones y ambas se llevaban muy buenos recuerdos, Robín desde ese beso no lo había vuelto a ver pero se decía era lo mejor así la despedida era menos dolorosa, Archie se mudaría a Boston (lugar donde vive la familia Mills) era profesor de Historia y una prestigiosa universidad de ese lugar le había ofrecido un muy buen empleo que antes había rechazado pero después de conocer a Zelena estaba más que seguro que ya no debía buscar más ella era su complemento y definitivamente la mujer con la que pasaría todos los días de su vida.

En el aeropuerto

Ha llegado la hora de partir hermanita –le dijo Zelena a Regina-

-así es pero han sido unas vacaciones muy buenas, y la verdad extraño a Mama y a Papa- dijo la morena-

Estaban abordando su vuelo, ellas iban en primera clase, Regina estaba sentada al lado de la ventana y observaba como poco a poco todo quedaba atrás, decidió leer un libro eso siempre ayudaba, cuando de repente una voz conocida la llamaba repetidamente

-Regina –dijo Robín-

-Te lo dije, cuando se pone a leer es como si no estuviera aquí –dijo Zelena-

-Robín! Que haces aquí!? Digo no es que no quiera verte pero que haces aquí? Y en el avión creí que estabas en Venecia o que emprenderías viaje hacia algún nuevo lugar

-primero toma –entregándole una Rosa Roja – así fue como Todo comenzó, con una Rosa en Venecia, ahora estoy aquí porque me prometí que la próxima vez que encontrara al amor no lo dejaría ir, y aquí estoy Regina Mills y sobre mi próximo viaje aquí estoy descubrí que no es el país o la ciudad donde me encuentre todo lo que necesito es a Ti para ser feliz, tu eres ese Lugar en el mundo en el que quiero estar por siempre, Tu eres Mi Mundo Regina- dijo el-

-Robín, -Regina estaba sorprendida, realmente él había hecho todo eso por ella?- recuerdas como nos conocimos? la Rosas Para mí de ahora en adelante tiene un significado especial-dijo ella-

-okey siento interrumpir este mágico momento, pero Robín donde está tu asiento?- dijo Zelena-

-en la clase turista, no te preocupes ya me iba –dijo el-

-No espera! Yo me sentare en tu lugar y tu puedes quedarte aquí con Regina, solo déjenme decirles que me deberán 1 y muy grande –dijo ella y camino hacia el asiente que antes ocupaba Robín-

~Robín se senté en el lugar que antes ocupaba Zelena y no dejo pasar más tiempo beso a Regina, como si ella fuera su Oxigeno aunque en parte lo era, después de haber probado sus labios esa noche no concebía la idea de alejarse de ella, por ello hizo hasta la imposible, vendió sus cosas, averiguo a qué hora se iba y compro un boleto de habían hacia Boston, sabía que ya no debía buscar más, Todo lo que Necesita tenía un nombre: Regina y sin dudarlo subió a ese avión no sin antes traer una rosa roja como la que le regalo el día que se conocieron, después solo tuvo que contarle su historia a la azafata para que lo dejara pasar al área de primera clase unos minutos entregarle la rosa y hacerle saber cuánto la amaba y de ahí regresar a su lugar y esperar a llegar a Boston pero Zelena había facilitado las cosas de verdad le debían una y se pagarían ya que él era un Hombre de Honor.

-Mi Reina, Te Amo –dijo Robín con palabras no salidas de su boca ni de sus labios sino de su corazón- dijo el besándola-

-sabes Robín Yo También te Amo –dijo ella, con la sonrisa más linda solo para el- y estas resultaron ser no unas vacaciones Excelentes sino que unas Vacaciones Perfectas

~así ambos abrazados y llenos de felicidad, seguían en ese vuelo sabían que al aterrizar no solo seria en Boston sino que marcaria un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta aqui te agradeceria me dejes un Review y me cuentes que te parecio el fic?_

 _un Saludo Enorme para Todos_


End file.
